drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Allieasandra Carth
Email: liooness2000@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'3 Weight: 120 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Frier, Saldea Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History The youngest of five and the only girl, Ally was raised mostly without a female presence in the house. Her mother, a Domani, had died in childbirth to a stillborn when Ally was 3. Her father, Marik, owned a horse farm, raising intelligent and beautiful horses prized by the nobility and warriors. Those not pretty enough to do for a lady or lord became warhorses. Though born Allieasandra, her brothers and father called her Ally and she liked it. She was more of a brother than sister to the elder 4 siblings, tagging along on chores, adventures, and training. She had shoulder length hair, was slender, yet well muscled with almond shaped dark blue eyes that looked black. From an early age, Ally had shown a fondness for horses, and an innate ability to handle knives. She had a good eye for both and fast reflexes. As her father taught the boys the basics of sword, bow and knife, Ally watched, waiting for when she was old enough to learn. When she turned eight, her father began teaching her the basics of knife and bow, but when Ally asked to learn the sword, her father just laughed and said she was too small for it. Most of her brothers agreed with him, but the youngest brother, Adam, did not agree. He secretly taught he what he had learned in the barn in the early morning before their chores. It was mostly stance and how to hold the sword properly, but the taste was enough for Ally. She later picked up her fathers old long sword, just to get the feel of it, and quickly realized she would have to work hard to just be able to hold it up for any amount of time. The years passed, with Ally training horses, doing chores, learning the knife and bow, and secretly training with weights to hold a sword. When she was thirteen, her father gave her a naming day gift of a young stallion to train for herself. He was long legged, and a dusty black, but he was lively, fast, and quick to learn. Ally named him Doonfaile, meaning black falcon for his speed. She spent nearly all he free time training him as a warhorse, for she had dreams of becoming a warrior of Saldea to fight the blight. When she was fourteen, she became a woman physically, and her eldest brothers started treating her as such. She was lost and didn�t know how to react to the changes taking place in her body. When the harvest time came, her father took them all to town for the festival. He gave the boys some money to do as they pleased for a while, and then took Ally to the healer. As they entered the house, her father called out a hello, and was an answer was called from a room inside. "Come on in, I'll be right there," a motherly voice called. Marik and Ally took a seat in the kitchen at the front of the house and waited. About twenty minutes later, a elderly, short woman with gray hair and almond eyes that sparkled with laughter came in, followed by a middle-aged man with scars on his face and arms and a bandage on his right shoulder. Ally started at him, and he moved with the grace of a cat, yet moving efficiently, seeing everything. His face looked cold and uninviting until he smiled at Ally. Then it lit up. Ally blushed and looked down at her lap. "Don't mind him," the healer woman said, "just needed a patching up his Aes Sedai couldn't do so herself since she needed more than he. Now lass, what's your problem?" She handed tea all around and waited for Ally to answer. Ally hesitated for a minute, then explained how her body was changing, blushing as the men were there. The healer saw her discomfort and shooed the men into the other room and explained that it was normal and more was likely to happen. After talking about that for a bit, the healer brought the men back in and served them more tea. The bandaged man told his tale of being a warder and that his Aes Sedai had been in an accident and what it was like being a warder. Ally was enthralled and changed her goal to being a warder. The next year, Ally practiced and trained as much as she could, and even took some time to go to town to learn some feminine things, such as dancing, cooking and sewing. After she turned 15, she told her family of her decision to become a warder, and, despite the protests from her brothers, packed up and rode to Tar Valon. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios